Marcel & Davina
by koogia
Summary: My take on how Marcel might have disciplined Davina after bringing Mikael back to life. Warning: Contains spanking (which I do not advocate in real life) I'm planning on this as a one-shot, but let me know if you think I should expand. This is my first fanfic, so I appreciate any reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"You are lucky to be alive, young lady. You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

"Can we not do this right now?"

"Am I going to embarrass you in front of your friend?"

Marcel paused and glared at Kaleb.

"Who the hell is this guy, anyway?"

"He's my friend, and he's helping me," Davina said.

"Helping you do what? Wage war on Klaus, and help me get killed in the process?"

"I just saved Klaus' life trying to protect you!"

"Yeah, from a psycho-vampire-hunter that you brought back to life—"

"Alright, enough! Well, I-I think it's enough. It should be enough. I mean, we're all friends here, aren't we?" said Kaleb.

"Stay out of this. Davina, I'm going to handle Klaus and clean up this mess you made. Just stay here until I get back."

Marcel turned to head into the building.

"No. I did the right thing, and I don't have to listen to you lecture me," Davina said.

Just as Davina grabbed Kaleb's hand and began to walk away Marcel popped in front of her.

"You're right. You don't have to listen to me lecture you. But you will if you respect me or our relationship at all, after everything we've been through," Marcel said.

Davina let go of Kaleb's hand and looked at the ground.

"That's better. Now I'm going to go to talk to Klaus for a few minutes and when I come back we're going to my place in Algiers."

"Why can't you just lecture me here?"

"Trust me, you don't want me to do it here."

Davina wrinkled her eyebrows and Marcel headed back into the building.

"Are you really going to wait here and do what that prat says?" Kaleb said.

Davina nodded.

"He protected me from the witches during the harvest when no one else would. If yelling at me for a few minutes makes him feel better, I'll take it. It won't be that bad."

"You're a crazy girl, Davina. He looked pissed. Are you sure you don't want to leave with me?"

Davina smiled.

"I'm still going to wait here, but I'll drop by the Quarter to find you later."

Kaleb stepped closer to Davina and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, love."

After Kaleb walked off, Marcel appeared a few minutes later.

"Good. I'm glad you waited here. I convinced Klaus to let this go, but it wasn't easy. Now let's head to my place."

Davina became uneasy when Marcel didn't talk to her for the rest of the way to Algiers. Once they arrived, Marcel jumped out of the car and ran into the building. A few seconds later, five vampires opened the door and sped away. Marcel walked back to the car and opened the door for Davina.

"Let's head inside."

Davina nodded and followed Marcel into the abandoned warehouse he had made into his home.

"Why did all of those vampires just leave?" Davina asked.

"Because I asked them to so that we could be alone."

"Thanks, Marcel. But I'm a big girl. I don't care if someone is in the next room when you scold me."

"I doubt you'll still feel that way in a few minutes. I want to know exactly why you decided to resurrect Mikael and help him get the white oak state. There better be a damn good reason."

Marcel's hands were on his hips, with his fingers tapping against his belt.

"Klaus deserves to die."

Davina walked closer to Marcel until they were only a few feet apart.

"He killed my friends," she said. "He's even almost killed you a few times."

"And what do you think killing Klaus would have done? That would have definitely killed me, Davina!"

Davina stomped her foot.

"No! I crafted a spell that would have saved you and the rest of the vampires in Klaus's bloodline."

"Unbelievable," Marcel said. He paced around. "Davina, you know spells go wrong sometimes, right? Did you test the spell at all to make sure it would work?"

"Well no, a spell like that can't be tested."

"Exactly! And what if it had gone wrong? What would you have done then, Davina? Arranged my funeral?"

Davina turned around to leave, but Marcel stopped her at the door.

"Please, Marcel. You made your point. Let me leave now."

"No," Marcel said. "I don't think I made my point because you and I both know that despite the risks, you would still do what you did again. I can't have you keep putting yourself and your friends in danger."

Marcel grabbed Davina's hand and led her to the couch.

"What are you doing Marcel?"

Marcel took a deep breath.

"I'm going to give you the spanking you deserve, young lady."

"What? I won't let you!"

Davina wriggled her arm in order to escape, but Marcel's grip tightened. Once she heard the jingle of Marcel undoing his belt with his other hand Davina panicked. Her magic sprang out of her, and her arm slid out of Marcel's grasp as she backed a few feet away. Marcel dropped the belt and grabbed his head.

"Davina," he said. "Please stop this."

Davina ran to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around. Marcel was on the floor, still clutching his head. As she thought about all that Marcel had done for her, her anger started to dissipate and she felt the magic stop radiating, allowing Marcel to get up.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Davina," he said.

Marcel zipped toward Davina and caressed her face.

"I love you, Davina. And when I saw what you had done and how angry Klaus was and how dangerous Mikael looked, I was terrified. I know Klaus has done terrible things, like murdering Tim, but that doesn't mean we can always get revenge. I know that's hard. I feel like you're my daughter, Davina, and as your surrogate father I feel like I have the responsibility to keep you safe and teach you how to keep yourself safe. I know how strong-headed you are, and that's why I think a spanking is the best deterrent to keep you from doing something this dangerous again."

Tears fell down Davina's cheek, and Marcel brushed them away.

"Now I'm not going to force you to submit to a spanking, but if you don't – I want you to leave. I've had my heart broken too many times. If something happened to you because you did something like this again, I'd never be able to forgive myself because I didn't do something to stop you."

Davina thought of her mother and how she left her to die for the harvest and of her father who left the day he found about her.

"Marcel, please don't leave me."

Davina extended her hand towards Marcel, and he wrapped her in a hug.

"I could never leave you. But I need to make sure you don't do something that will cause yourself to get taken away from me or killed."

Davina nodded, and Marcel gently guided her to the arm of the couch. He picked up his belt from the floor and rubbed Davina's back before adjusting her so that she was leaning over, with her bottom in range.

"Davina, you are so brave. This is going to hurt, but then it will be over and we will move on from this. I don't want you to be scared. I won't give you more than what you can take or deserve. I'm going to spank you with my belt over your jeans unless you reach back. If you reach back, your jeans will have to come down, and if you reach back again, so will your panties. Please don't make me do that."

Marcel listened for Davina to say something but he only heard her softly crying.

"Are you ready for me to start, Davina?"

"Yes-s-s," Davina said.

Marcel took a deep breath and backed a few feet from Davina so that he could have a good swinging angle. He raised his arm to spank her, but it seemed to be frozen in place. He looked at her sobbing. How could he spank her when she was like that? But then he remembered Mikael's look of bloodlust as he was holding the white oak stake. He steeled his heart and slapped Davina's bottom with the belt.

Davina shrieked and her hands flew to her bottom.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"I know, Davina. It's a punishment. It's supposed to hurt. Now, do you remember what I said about reaching back?"

Davina sobbed louder as she removed her hands from her bottom.

"Please, Marcel. It was an accident."

"Okay. I'll let that one go, but only because this is your first spanking."

"Thanks-s-s"

Marcel felt a tear run down his cheek, but he brought the belt down for slap two. And three. And four. Davina's cries grew louder.

"Now Davina, tell me why you're getting this spanking," Marcel said.

WHAP! The belt crashed onto Davina's bottom.

"Marcel-l-l"

WHAP!

"That didn't sound like an answer, young lady."

WHAP!

"I I did something dangerous!"

"And what was that?"

"I brought Mi-Mi-kael back and tried to kill Klaus."

Davina reached back to rub her bottom, but Marcel grabbed her hands.

"Did I say we were finished, Davina"

Davina sobbed.

Marcel took another deep breath, knowing what he had to do so that Davina would take him seriously and obey him in the future. He gently pulled Davina from the couch and started undoing her pants.

"No, Marcel! No! No! No!"

Davina frantically kicked and stomped on Marcel's foot. Marcel stopped unbuttoning her pants.

"You knew the rules when we started this, Davina," he said. "You reached back, so now you lost the privilege of wearing jeans for your punishment. We can stop now if you want but it will be as if we never started, and I'll want you to leave."

Davina cried louder. She took Marcel's hand that was now stroking her hair and placed it on her jeans. Within seconds Marcel had her back over the arm of the couch, jeans down. He started spanking with the belt again.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Davina was shocked at how much more the belt hurt on just her underwear. She felt like there were fire ants sinking their teeth into her bottom.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

The belt continued to crash onto Davina's bottom, and she clung to the couch cushion so that she wouldn't reach back and initiate an even worse spanking.

Marcel felt tears fall down his face and knew he couldn't do it much longer. He looked at Davina and realized he could probably never suffer through her cries to do this again. He knew he had to make this one time count. Hating himself, he reached for Davina's underwear and thrust it down. As quickly as he could, and before Davina could react, he brought the belt down hard one final time against Davina's bottom, and then he pulled her underwear back up.

"It's all over now, Davina."

Marcel lifted her from the couch and hugged her.

"You-you took my –"

"I know, I know Davina. I needed to make an impression to make sure we never have to do this again," Marcel said.

He wiped the tears from Davina's face.

"You can rub your bottom now."

Davina sobbed as she reached back and gently touched her dark red bottom.

"I love you, Davina. You were so brave. Everything is okay between us."

Davina hugged Marcel again as she hiccupped from tears.

"I love you too, Marcel. But my bottom hurts so much."

"I know," Marcel said. "It will probably be sore for a few more days, but hopefully you'll think of this next time you do something dangerous."

Davina nodded.

Marcel balled his fists in order to increase his resolve. "And if you do something like bringing Mikael back again, you can count on another spanking, starting with pants down."

Davina gasped and promised Marcel that she would be more careful.

"Now about that boy, I want you to bring him by. If he's going to be dating my Davina, I need to at least meet him formally and warn him about how incredible you are," Marcel said.

Davina finally stopped crying and chuckled.

"Of course, Marcel. I think you'll really like him. Speaking of Kaleb, I'm late to meet him. If it's okay with you, I'm going to wash my face in your bathroom and head out."

Marcel nodded. By the time Davina ran into Josh on her way out of Algiers, her face was only slightly red from crying. Davina told him they would have to catch up later since she was late for a date. Josh smiled as he walked into Marcel's living room.

"I saw Davina on my way in. She wasn't brimming with hate for you so I'm guessing it went well?" Josh said.

"As if a spanking could ever go well. But I think it worked," Marcel said.

"Well that's what counts. Glad you did it or I might have had to. And that would have made me the worst friend ever."

"Thanks, Josh. Hopefully she doesn't think I'm the worst friend ever."

"Of course she doesn't, Marcel. She looks at you like a father, so you would at least be worst father ever."

Marcel laughed, and he smiled as he thought of Davina as his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: First part of the story comes from the show

"I'm not going anywhere, Klaus."

"Whoa, D, today is not the day," Marcel said.

He rushed down the steps to separate Davina and Klaus, but just as he reached them Davina twisted her wrist, snapping his neck.

"Actually," Davina said, "I think it is."

She stepped over Marcel's body and inched closer to Klaus. He chuckled.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Klaus," she said.

Klaus shook his head and picked up a flower from the courtyard.

"You forget yourself."

He toyed with the flower in his hands.

"You're not as powerful as you once were, Harvest girl."

Klaus crushed the flower and smirked at Davina.

"Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!" She said.

Davina thrust her hand in front of her and threw Klaus across the room. The petals from his crushed flower gently fell to the ground as he crashed through the doors of the compound. Tiny shards of glass pricked him, causing him to bleed. Davina smiled as she walked toward him, but he sped away and knocked her against the wall. Drips of blood rolled down her forehead.

Klaus walked toward her and wiped a drop of blood away with his finger.

"Such hubris," he said. "And from one who bleeds so easily."

Davina shook her head.

"You talk such a big game, but you couldn't even kill Mikael when you had the chance! He was right about you, you know? You're weak."

Davina laughed, but Klaus grabbed her hair and bit her neck. She screamed until Klaus started convulsing. Once he fell to the ground, Davina wiped the most of the rest of the blood from her face. After feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped back.

"It's impressive," Kol said. "What exactly did you do to him?"

"I channeled dark objects through my blood to poison him." She pointed to Kol's wrists. "How did you get free?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

Kol stopped to rub his wrists and then put his hand on Davina's shoulder again.

"Better question is, if he's not dead, then what are you going to do when he recovers?

"We have an hour, maybe less. Enough time to chain him, bleed him, and dump him in the river."

Davina approached Klaus's body, but Kol reached out to stop her.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" He said.

"Since when do you care what happens to Klaus?"

"Kol is with us now."

Davina turned around. Marcel was up and rubbing his neck.

"We're going to be going up against Esther, assuming Klaus is upright," he said.

Kol shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, Nik is a pain in the ass, but well, she's a problem for us all," Kol said.

Davina stomped her feet.

"Klaus is the problem! I don't give a damn what happens to Esther."

"You will. Even if I have to make you give a damn."

Marcel zoomed in front of Davina and grabbed her arm.

"This isn't a one lady show. If we want to make the Quarter safe we all have to work together. I'm even willing to work with that slime ball."  
Marcel's eyes wandered to Kol.

"Hey, I'm no slime ball!"

"Shut up, Kol. Davina and I need to have a discussion."

Marcel began dragging Davina to the gate.

"Kol, help me!"

"Mate, the lady doesn't want to go –"

"I said, shut up, Kol."

Marcel showed his fangs, and Kol backed away. He closed his eyes and started muttering an incantation, not noticing that Josh had arrived in the courtyard.

"I brought what you asked for, Marcel," Josh said, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

Upon hearing Kol's spell, Josh rushed toward him and shoved the flower in his mouth. As Josh threw the remainder of the flowers to Marcel, Davina opened her mouth in horror, giving Marcel just the window he needed to thrust them in. Kol coughed.

"Seriously, mate? Lobilia? You didn't need to put me out of commission. I can play nice," Kol said.

Marcel laughed.

"Somehow you and playing nice don't fit well in my head."

Kol stuck his tongue out at Marcel as Davina stomped on his foot.

"Marcel, how could you? I knew what I was doing!" She said.

Marcel picked her up, put her on his shoulder, and proceeded to carry her out of the Mikaelson estate after baring his fangs once last time at Kol.

"Any plan that involves snapping my neck is a clear sign to me that you don't know what you're doing."

"Kol! Kol!"

"D, Kol's not going to get you. He's too busy freaking out over the lobelia," Josh said.

Davina threw her head back and saw that Josh wasn't lying. Kol was alternating between chanting incantations and cursing.

"KOL!"

He looked up.

"I'll come for you, Davina. Just need to get my magic back. Mortal body you know, don't want to be around vampires without protection."

Davina turned around and started to cry. Josh wiped the tears off her face as Marcel continued to carry her to his place in Algiers.

"D, it's not so bad. The effects of the lobilia will wear off in a few hours," Josh said.

"But why, why did you have to drug me with lobilia?"

"Uhh…" Josh backed away.

"Please don't make me tell her," he whispered in a voice so low only Marcel could hear.

Marcel nodded to Josh.

"Sorry, Davina. You'll see when we get to my place," Marcel said.

The rest of the walk to Algiers was silent except for periodic sniffles from Davina. Once the trio was in Marcel's apartment, Marcel dropped Davina off on the couch, and he and Josh stood facing her with their arms folded.

"Young lady, can you imagine my worry when Josh called me and told me that you snuck out?" Marcel said.

"But Marc-"

"Or how about my worry when I saw you storming into Klaus's front yard picking a fight with him?"

"Marce-"

"Or my worry when I woke up, my neck as stiff as a street post, and I saw you with dried blood on your face?"

Davina looked down at the ground, but Marcel grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Do you remember what I told you a few weeks ago?"

"But Marcel, I won. I beat Klaus. Don't you see?" She said.

Marcel shook his head.

"I said, do you remember what I told you a few weeks ago?"

Josh turned around and started walking toward the door.

"Josh, no need to leave," Marcel said. "Since Davina seems to be having a memory lapse why don't you fill her in on how you felt when you discovered she was gone after you were talking with Aiden?"

Josh looked at Davina and frowned.

"Well, Marcel, I felt crappy and scared for Davina, which is why I called you."

Marcel nodded.

"I know, Josh. You see, Davina and I had a conversation about what would happen if she did something dangerous."

Davina's eyes widened.

"Marcel, don't! This doesn't qualify! I didn't need anyone to save me. I wasn't hurt!" Davina said.

"You weren't hurt? You had blood dripping down your head!"

The lights in the building rattled. Marcel walked over to Josh.

"Josh, since Davina won't tell you, I'll tell you. I told Davina that if she did something dangerous again, she would get a spanking with her pants down. What she did qualifies as something dangerous doesn't it?"

Davina hid her face in a pillow.

"Please, Josh. Just leave," she said.

Josh looked at Davina shriveled in the corner of the couch, and he instantly understood what Marcel had said about how difficult it was to spank her last time. Then he remembered how she had snuck out, no, taken advantage of Aiden to sneak out. His heart fluttered and his fingers were sweating so badly he had to get Aiden to dial Marcel's number.

"Please don't hate me," Josh said. "But what you did was dangerous, and as your friend I can't lie about that."

"My friend? My friend? You're supposed to agree with me!"

Marcel shook his head.

"Sometimes the hardest part of being a friend is telling your friend that she's wrong," he said.

He took his belt out from the loops of his jeans, and Davina jumped off the coach. She sprinted to the exit, but Josh blocked the door. She started to chant, and Josh stroked her hair.

"Why? Why isn't it working?" She said as she stomped her feet. She looked up at Josh and remembered seeing him clutching the lobilia flower at the Mikaelson estate.

"Damn lobilia flower."

Marcel zipped over.

"I knew this was going to be hard," Marcel said. "For both of us. Which is why I had Josh bring the lobilia after he told me you snuck out. You earned this spanking, Davina, and you're going to get it. I'm not going to watch you almost commit suicide again trying to murder Klaus and Josh isn't either."

Josh nodded.

"Sorry, D. Please don't hate me," Josh said.

Davina started crying into Josh's shirt.

Josh nodded at Marcel, and Marcel started to unbutton her pants. Davina struggled, but she was no match for Marcel's strength.

"Please, please, Marcel. Let me keep my pants on, and let Josh leave. I don't want to him to see me like this."

Davina tried to push Marcel's hand from her pants, but he refused to let go.

"I'm sorry, Davina, but your pants have to come down," he said.

Davina cried. "But Josh?" She said.

Josh reached out for Davina's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm going to stay here, D. I'll hold your hand so it won't be as bad," Josh said.

"But –"

"No more buts, young lady. You disobeyed Josh as well as me, so you should just be thankful he's not giving you a spanking too," Marcel said.

Davina cried more into Josh's shirt.

"Thanks, Marcel. Make me into a bad guy," Josh softly muttered.

Marcel looked at Josh pleadingly.

"Sorry, Marcel. I know this is hard on you too," Josh said again so only Marcel could hear.

At Marcel's instruction, Josh gently walked Davina back over to the couch. Once she was there, Marcel reached back toward her jeans and undid the button. She put her hands over his.

"Do you have to, Marcel?" She said between sniffles.

Marcel took a deep breath, and pulled her pants down. Josh squeezed her hand as Marcel positioned her over the couch.

"Are you ready, Davina?" Marcel asked.

Davina sobbed and squeezed Josh's hand back. Josh nodded to Marcel, and he brought the belt down hard across her butt. She shrieked, and Josh dropped her hand to cover his ears.

"Josh, please grabs her hands again so she doesn't reach back. My heart can't handle making this any worse for her," Marcel whispered.

Josh took about of Davina's hands and squeezed them to let her know he was there.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Davina's cries became louder and after a few more smacks from the belt she was almost choking on her sobs. The spanking felt worse than last time, and she couldn't tell if it was because Marcel was hitting harder or if it was because the spanking had started on her underwear. Marcel saw she needed some time to recover, and decided that now was the time to see if the lesson had snuck in.

"Davina, can you tell me why you are getting this spanking?"

Josh rubbed her back and she sobbed.

"I-I disobeyed Josh and you."

Marcel nodded.

"And why else?"

"Because I chann-chann-channelled dark objects through my blood to poison Kl-Klaus and that was dangerous."

"You what?" Marcel said.

Josh stopped rubbing Davina's back.

"I swear, Marcel," Josh whispered, "I know nothing about this."

Davina tried to get up but Marcel forced her back down.

"What do you mean you channeled dark objects?"

Davina sobbed.

"That-that's how I got Klaus to the ground."

Marcel rubbed his head and tried to breathe deeply, but his heart beat kept getting faster.

"Davina, you could have died! Worse, you could have been horribly cursed and then died! I'm having a witch doctor examine you after this," Marcel said.

"But-"

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Surprised by the belt, Davina's hands flew to her bottom.

"Josh," Marcel whispered, "you were supposed to hold her hands."

Josh mouthed sorry and took her hands again. Marcel took a deep breath. He stepped forward, and thrust Davina's underwear down.

"NO, MARCEL! NO!"

Davina tried to get up, but Josh held her into position.

"It's okay, Davina. I promise I can't see anything," Josh said.

Davina sobbed and Marcel brought the belt down three times across her bare bottom.

Having the belt against her underwear felt like fire ants, but having the belt across her bare bottom felt like the Devil's Star.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Marcel brought the belt down until he saw that Davina had completely stopped struggling. Then he quickly pulled up her underwear and turned away, angry at himself for continuing the spanking for so long. Josh helped Davina put her jeans back on and let her cry into his shirt.

"It's okay, Marcel," Josh whispered. "Think of Klaus's face when he saw Davina. She could have gotten seriously hurt."

Marcel turned around and nodded at Josh. He walked over to Davina and tapped her on the shoulder. Once she turned around, he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, D, but you left me with no other choice. You could have died," he said.

He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I will not allow you to die or endanger yourself. If you do anything like this again, you can expect to feel my belt against just your bare skin the entire time, and trust me that won't be pleasant for either of us."

"I pro-promise, Mar-Marcel," Davina said between sobs.

Josh hugged Davina and Marcel, and the three stayed together for the next few minutes as Davina calmed down and her cries turned into sniffles. Marcel told Josh and Davina that he was going to call for a witch doctor to examine Davina's blood, and he stepped out.

"So I must be the worst friend ever, huh?" Josh said.

Davina laughed.

"How is what I said funny? I just practically helped spank you. You must hate me."

Davina hugged Josh.

"I don't hate you, Josh," she said. "We've been friends for too long, and it was pretty bad of me to use Aiden like that to sneak out. I'm sorry."

Josh ruffled her hair.

"It's okay, D. Just don't do it again. It hurts Marcel a lot when he has to do this to you, you know."

Davina frowned and resolved never to let the people she loves hurt again. As soon as she killed Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

*Per usual first part is from the show

"You should know better than to sneak up on me," Davina said as Marcel walked toward her.

"I wasn't sneaking, just... haven't talked to you in a while."

"What do you want, Marcel?"

"Look," Marcel said, "I know you've been going through a hard time, holed up in here ever since Kol died, trying to bring him back..."

"What do you care? You hated him anyway."

"I didn't hate him- I just didn't much like him. And, to be honest, I didn't really like him for you, you know? I can be a little protective."

Davina laughed.

"Yeah, understatement of the year."

Davina thought about how much her bottom hurt after her last encounter with Marcel's protectiveness. She grimaced and continued walking around the tomb, looking for spell ingredients.

"You know," she said, "even though I appreciate you saving me from Eva, you never once bothered to ask me how I felt after Kol died."

Davina crushed a pouch of sage in first.

"And even after all the crazy things I've been through, that was the worst. That's when I needed you most."

Marcel zipped in front of Davina and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. I'm truly sorry that I wasn't there for you. But, we have a problem—Klaus," he said.

Davina laughed again.

" So what else is new?"

Marcel took a deep breath.

"Kol told me you guys were working on a weapon you could use against him. Rebekah heard it was a dagger, one that would work even on Klaus. I need to know if you finished it," he said.

Davina pushed against Marcel and walked towards the other end of the tomb.

"And what if we did?" She said.

"Look, D, nobody in this city is safe with this witch Dahlia coming around. Now Klaus is off the rails, and he won't trust anyone, and he won't share the one weapon that will take down this witch. If things go south, that dagger might come in handy."

Davina stomped her foot.

"Kol gave me that dagger for my protection. I'll be the one that decides if it gets used," Davina said, "now I have to get back to work."

Davina found another pouch of sage and dropped it into the pot in front of her. As she reached for the second ingredient, Marcel zipped in front of her.

"D… I wasn't asking," he said.

"Oh, so you were begging then?" Davina smiled until Marcel returned his hand to her shoulder.

"I wasn't begging either. Davina, bring me the dagger now. I need it, and it is too dangerous for you to have."

"Too dangerous? Too dangerous? I was the one who helped make it!" Davina shoved Marcel's hand away and began chanting. Marcel put his hands on his head as he fell to the ground.

"You forget how powerful I am," Davina said. She motioned her hand, and Marcel rose back from the ground. He shook his head.

"I don't forget how powerful you are, D. I think you forget that you're young, and you still need guidance. Now that I think about it, I'm glad you had Kol to help you make that dagger. Even though I'm no fan of the guy, I know that he was old, and he knew his magic and the side effects of that magic. You don't. And now that Kol is gone, you need me more than ever to protect you," Marcel said.

Davina turned away and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You don't get to talk about Kol."

"Fine. But give me the dagger. This is the last time I am going to tell you to give it to me."

"And this is the last time I am going to tell you that it's my dagger."

Marcel zipped in front of Davina and looked her in the eye.

"I believe that you keeping that dagger is putting your life in serious danger. Once Klaus finds out it exists, which he certainly will, he will come after the person who has it. I will not allow that person to be you," Marcel said.

Davina laughed.

"Let it be me! Saves me the trouble of having to go find him myself."

Marcel's fangs sprung out and his hands balled into fists.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I will not watch you do things that will lead to your death. I love you too much. How can I make you realize that? Would you have allowed Kol to do something to help you if you knew he was likely going to die because of it? Would you have been able to live with that?"

Marcel retracted his fangs and inhaled deeply once he saw a tear escape from Davina's face.

"I'm sorry, Marcel. It's just I – I"

"It's okay, D. You don't need to finish."

Marcel and Davina embraced in a hug.

"Now, please give me the dagger," Marcel said.

Davina walked back from Marcel and was struck of memories of her and Kol making the dagger together. Tears continued to fall from her face.

"No, Marcel. Sorry, I still can't. It would feel like I'm betraying Kol."

Marcel took a deep breath. He had to get through to her and get the dagger.

"Okay, Davina. Like I said earlier, if I don't do something to get the dagger from you I'll feel like I'm betraying you and myself. So you have a choice. You can either do the easy thing and give me the dagger, or you can remember the last promise I made you and you can pull yours pants and underwear down."

"What?"

"You heard me, D."

Davina stood speechless, waiting for Marcel to seize forward to make good on his promise of spanking her bare bottom if she did something dangerous, but he remained where he stood. Davina looked at her spell ingredients.

"Feel free to spell me if that makes you feel better, D," Marcel said. "It won't make a difference. After I learned that you and Kol made the dagger behind my back, I decided I wasn't going to force you to obey me anymore. You can always go behind my back or spell me, and I'm not going to carry a lobelia flower around for when you need to be disciplined. I need you to be safe, but in order for you to be truly safe, you need to take some responsibility for yourself. So either give me the dagger or prepare yourself to be punished for putting yourself in harm's way," Marcel said.

Davina shook her head and Marcel sighed.

"You know I'm a vampire and that vampires live forever, right? I can wait all day for you to decide which option you're going with, but please make it easier on the both of us and just give me the damn dagger."

Davina stared at Marcel and seriously considered spelling him, but she knew that he was stubborn just like her. He would sit there, writhe in pain, for however long it took for her to give in. She imagined herself in the same position as her last spanking and shuddered. She turned to take the dagger from its hiding spot to give to Marcel, but flashes of Kol stopped her. She fumbled with the button of her jeans and started crying.

"Why can't you just let me be, Marcel? Can't you see I need this? I need to use the dagger to get revenge on Klaus for all that he has done to me."

Marcel walked to Davina and wiped her tears away.

"D, I promise I'm going to help you get Kol back, but how would Kol feel if you allowed yourself to be killed by Klaus while he was gone?"

"Please, please don't make me give you the dagger. It's all of Kol I have left," Davina said as Marcel stroked her hair.

Marcel didn't say anything as he continued to comfort Davina until she stopped crying. Then he backed away and looked at her expectedly.

Davina blushed and fumbled again with her jeans button.

"Can you please do – do it?" She asked.

Marcel shook his head. "I said I wasn't going to force you, and I mean it. You need to take some responsibility for your actions, D. If you won't give me the dagger, you need to accept the spanking so I know that you'll at least think wholeheartedly before doing anything dangerous with it."

Davina blushed. She took a deep breath, which felt like tear gas invading her throat, and thrust per pants down in front of Marcel.

"Underwear too," He said.

Another tear escaped Davina's face as she put two fingers into her underwear. She wanted to beg Marcel to reconsider, but she also wanted to prove to Marcel that she was responsible enough to handle the dagger. She closed her eyes, and thrust her underwear down. She heard Marcel call out to her to come to him, but she refused to open her eyes. She felt deeply ashamed and all of her failures the past month piled on her. She thought about how she couldn't save Kol from his death and started crying. Her hands fell limp to her side, and she couldn't decide whether to cover her privates or wipe her tears.

She felt a touch, but it wasn't the sting of the belt. Instead, it was Marcel gently pulling her underwear up.

"I love you, Davina, and I care about you. It's going to be okay," he said.

"But what about my punishment?" She asked.

"I'm going to do it on your underwear this time. I know you're in a lot of pain already, and I can only add to it so much. You know this isn't easy for me right?"

Davina nodded, and without coaching from Marcel, bent over one of the tables in the tomb.

Marcel took a deep breath and raised his hand against her bottom.

SLAP!

Davina blinked. The pain was intense, but it did not seem as sharp as the belt.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Davina finally realized that Marcel was spanking her with his hand. The tenderness of Marcel's mercy made her cry harder than the pain.

Marcel went on to spank her another twenty times. He worried that he wasn't being harsh enough and was trying to force himself to pull out his belt to finish the spanking when Davina began speaking.

"The dagger is behind the skull in the right corner," she choked out between sobs.

Marcel gently pulled Davina's pants up and embraced her. They stayed that way for a while, both in silence, until they heard a loud knock reverberate through the tomb.

Marcel softly let Davina go and zipped in front of the tomb's door. He opened it to find a middle-aged man with a number of talismans and necklaces on his neck. The man offered his hand to Marcel.

"I'm Joel Claire," the man said, "I heard my daughter Davina is here."


End file.
